Dear Doctor
by babybeluga747
Summary: A series of one shots that take place during the twelve years in between Amelia Pond's first and second meeting with the Doctor. The first one is not my best. Please give it a try!
1. Hello, It's me, Amelia

**Hello everyone! This is my first story in the Doctor Who fandom and I'm a little nervous. My previous fandom had fewer than 50 stories, so this is a big step for me. Anyways, this story is a collection of one shots that all take place during the twelve years between Amy Pond's first and second time seeing the Doctor. I highly recommend that you have seen seasons five and six before reading these. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy.**

A Letter to a Friend

Dear Doctor,

Hello, it's me, Amelia. It's been three months since you last saw me, and I am a little disappointed. I miss you, you see. But I know that you'll come back. I've made all sorts of dolls in your honor. Aunt Sharon says that you're just my imaginary friend, but I know she's wrong. You just must have made a mistake in where you went to, that's all. I know you will come back. I have some friends. They are Rory and Melody. We call Melody Mel. I miss you very much and I hope you can come back soon. Life here isn't very exiting. I realize now that I don't know your address, so I think I will just put this letter in the mailbox. It will be addressed to The Raggedy Doctor, and that's it, so please keep a look out. Anyways, try to stop by soon if you can. Know that somebody misses you.

Yours truly,

Amelia Pond

**I know that it was a little bit on the shorter side, but I hope you liked it anyway! It wasn't my best but I have more in store so don't give up on it just yet. Thank you for reading. Please review.**


	2. The Pact

The Pact

On one crisp February Sunday, Amelia Pond was sitting on her bed making funny noises. The noises were loud enough to catch the attention of her Aunt Sharon, who came in.

"What's the matter? Why are you making those noises?"

"Nothing's the matter. These are just the noises that The Doctor's blue box makes when it lands." Aunt Sharon then noticed the poorly made doll that the little girl was clutching in her hands. She sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Amelia, we need to talk."

"Why?"

"Well, you really seem to believe that this imaginary friend-"

"He is NOT imaginary!"

"Fine then, this friend of yours, is real. I think you need to see a psychiatrist. "

"A psychiatrist! Why? It's only been a year since he came!"

"You see, that's the problem Amelia. He never came. He's not real."

"He is real! You just don't believe that I could have gotten something so special and you didn't." She then crossed her arms and gave her best scowl, which at the time wasn't very good. Aunt Sharon merely shook her head and sighed again.

"No, he is not real. He isn't real and you need help."

"No! No I don't! I don't care what you say, he's real!"

"Amelia! That is no way to talk to your aunt! Now listen to me. If you just admit to me now that this "Doctor" character isn't real, then we don't have to do any of this. You won't be known as the girl who goes to the psychiatrist at school, you won't be teased for believing your imaginary friend was real, everything will be as it should. Now, what do you say?" She stuck out her hand, expecting the little girl to take it. But she didn't. Instead, she ran. She ran out the door, down six blocks and across three intersections. She ran to the one place where she knew that she wouldn't be judged. The one place where nobody would say she was wrong. The one

place where nobody would say she was dumb, or that she needed a psychiatrist, or that the Doctor wasn't real. She was at the house of Rory Williams. She knocked on the door, out of breath and cold. Rory's mother opened the door.

"Amelia! What a lovely surprise. You look freezing! Oh, please do come in. I assume your looking for Rory." Mrs. Williams beckoned her inside, doing all of the things a normal, loving mother would do. And it was just a solid reminder to her that she didn't have a mother. And that thought, on top of everything else, made her feel like crying.

"He's in his room. Go on up," she said. Amelia did. She walked up the stairs and entered his room without knocking, finding Rory reading a book on his bed. He looked up, surprised at the sudden entry, and then smiled.

"Oh, hi Amelia! I wasn't expecting you, I-" But he then stopped talking. He did so because she had collapsed onto his bed and started sobbing.

"Oh, oh no. Amelia, don't cry. What's wrong?"

"Everything! Aunt Sharon wants to take me to a psychiatrist, nobody believes that the Doctor is real, and I don't have a mum!" Rory had to take a moment to process everything that she had said.

"Okay," he said slowly. "Okay. Let's fix one thing first. Which one of these problems bothers you the most?"

"Nobody believes me," she said quietly.

"Well," he said with a smile. "That can be fixed very easily. I believe you. It's as simple as that." She looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you," she said. "I do feel better." She whipped her eyes and turned back to him. "Let's make a pact," she said. "To always be there for each other no matter what. Like, if the other is sad, we comfort them. If the other is sick, we help heal them. If the other is lost, we go find them. Deal?"

"Deal."

Little did either of them know then that one would carry that pact long into the future. While one would set it aside as a silly childhood remark, the other would take it seriously. That one would keep it with them for a very long time, all the way until they were about to be married, while they were about to part with the other at the Pandorica. The one, Rory, remembered the pact and knew that he couldn't leave her there. He needed to guard her. And so he did. For 2,000 year that pact kept him going, made him free of the tiniest inch of regret for not taking the easy way out. That pact and one other thing. Love. Love kept him going even more then the pact. True love was there through out every day. Never gone, not even for a second. And that made him happy. Truly happy.


	3. Becoming Amy

Becoming Amy

A thirteen year old Amy Pond was is a bad mood. She was in an extremely bad mood because she had been ridiculed at school for believing in something so imaginary as the doctor. She still believed in him, although not as strongly as she used to. She had decided to make one change though. She now wanted to be known as Amy. She had agreed that the name Amelia should be reserved for her childhood days. So, basically, as a memory. She sighed. As much as she appreciated her friends being there, nobody really understood. Nobody except the Doctor. She decided that, as crazy as it sounded, she needed to write him another letter. If for no other reason than making herself feel better.

Dear Doctor,

Hi again. It's me, Amy. Yeah, I'm Amy now. A lot of things have changed, and you haven't been here for any of them. It bothers me. I'm being made fun of for believing in you. It's not gonna stop me, but it'd be nice if you could show up and tell them you're real. Anyways, that's all beside the point. I miss you. No matter what, know that I'm still here, just waiting for my raggedy man to return.

Yours Truly,

Amy Pond

She sealed the letter into its envelope and put it in the mail box. She knew that nobody would ever read it, but the thought of writing it comforted her somehow. Because she knew, somehow, the Doctor would know that she thought of him.


	4. Stolen Test Tubes and Faith

**Hello! Thank you all so much for reviewing. I'm only going to do a few more one-shots in this story. But I'm not done with this fandom! I hope you like this chapter!**

Stolen Test Tubes and Faith

Fifteen year old Amy Pond was losing faith fast. She was losing faith in her raggedy doctor ever coming back. Her friends Mels and Rory were the only ones who believed her, but it was clear that Rory was losing interest. And she couldn't blame him. Mels was strangely convinced in the existence though. One autumn evening Mels was at Amy's house.

"I hate Mr. Thompson," Mels said firmly.

"Why? He's such a good science teacher!"

"He always asks to check my coat when I leave the classroom just to make sure I haven't stolen anything." Amy burst out laughing.

"Well, he has good reason! Remember when you took whole row of test tubes?"

"Yeah. He didn't even realise they were gone until he found their contents in his upper right desk drawer." The two girls laughed even harder. Then suddenly Mels fell silent. She picked up one of the dolls that Amy had made of The Doctor.

"And what about him?" she said quietly. "Do you think he steals test tubes?"

"No, 'cause he's not real."

"Whatever you say," she said, though Amy could tell she disagreed. But something about what Mels had said made Amy want to believe. Amy suddenly felt that it was possible, however unlikely, and he could be real.

"Well, Miss Test Tube Stealer," Amy said. "You have just restored a small amount of my faith." And just like that, both girls were at peace.

**I hope you enjoyed that! Thank you for reading and please review. **


End file.
